


Heat of the Night

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Klance Family AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blissed out and in love boys, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Farmer Lance (Voltron), First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, I wrote smut so my friend doesn't have to, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lots of cuddles and sweetness, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Keith returns from mission at Lance's request for an extra special anniversary dinner. Lance's plans for the night include sharing some firsts. Excerpt:Keith shifted, rousing Lance from his head and his fantasies about the very person he had clamped between his legs. Keith had his hands on Lance’s hips, attempting to guide him up and off him. Yep. Right on schedule for a bathroom retreat. Only thing was, Lance didn’t want Keith to go. Or rather… go it alone.“Wait,” said Lance, refusing to get up.Keith felt a tiny jolt of panic. See, if he didn’t stop now well…“It’s okay,” said Lance, soothingly brushing his hands down Keith’s shoulders then arms. “I know you’re just going to take care of yourself,” said Lance, shy, “But… I could take care of you.” So that’s what Lance looked like as a blushing mess.





	Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsakenAngel88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/gifts), [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When The Morning Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841389) by [ForsakenAngel88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/pseuds/ForsakenAngel88), [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes). 

> Written by request as the official sequel to When the Morning Comes by ForsakenAngel88 and WinterAndLittleBrunettes as part of their series Klance Family AU. Check the related work link or the previous work link to read Part I!

Lance was just lighting the candles when there was a knock on the door.

“Un minuto!” called out Lance, frustrated that someone was knocking now of all times. “What?” demanded Lance rudely as he swung open the door.

“Uh,” muttered Keith.

Even though Lance pictured this night starting with Keith waltzing in the door so Lance could run into his arms and kiss him hello, Lance didn’t manage to kiss his boyfriend at all. No, instead he scoffed at him, “Why did you knock?”

“Is that how you greet me now?” sassed Keith. “No welcome home?” 

“You’re acting like you don’t live here,” Lance sassed right back.

“Your dinner invite was so formal. I felt like I needed arrive in a formal manner.”

“I’ll give you formal,” said Lance, grabbing the front of Keith’s Blade uniform and pulling him in for a quick, rough kiss. Keith probably could’ve resisted, but he didn’t want to. The quick kiss lasted far longer than intended with Lance stumbling backwards fully into the house and not stopping until they knocked into furniture.

“Okay, that’s a different tone,” said Keith as he pulled back. “Guess these don’t feel appropriate anymore.” He pulled a bouquet of neon blue flowers out from behind his back.

“What? Yes, I do! Gimme!” Lance scooped them up then said, “Wait,” throwing out his arm to keep the flowers away from his face. “They don’t bite, do they?”

“Lance,” groaned Keith.

“It’s a valid question!” snapped Lance. “I don’t want snapping flowers eating my face.”

“I bought you biting flowers one time…,” whined Keith.

“And I’m never going to not bring it up.”

“Can’t we just move past it?”

“I dunno, Keith. Tell that to the flower bite marks on my shoulder. It’s still scarred.”

“Those flowers were from the Grofar System. These ones are from the Tribetal Zone.”

“They bit into my flesh, Keith. Their petals got a taste for my blood.”

Keith sighed. “I promise you I triple checked with the vendor that these flowers are not man-eaters. They just glow in the dark.”

“Oh cool,” said Lance, moving into the kitchen to find a vase.

“This is set up nice,” said Keith, looking at the table. “What is the occasion?”

“Keeeeeeith,” whined Lance, “Don’t tell me you forgot our anniversary.”

“Oh right,” said Keith with less enthusiasm than Lance liked. “Which one is it this time?”

“Do the math, babe!”

“Between time dilation and spending my time on planets who’s days range from eight hours long to forty-four hours long, I don’t even know what season it is right now.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you. It’s our six and a half month anniversary.”

“Lance.”

“Keith?”

“I told you we don’t need to celebrate every half month!” snapped Keith.

“But you already made me give up celebrating every week twenty-one weeks in!”

“Because it was too much!”

“How dare you. There is never too much celebrating of us as a couple. Plus you were gone for most of those anniversaries –”

“You cannot call a week an anniversary! Nor a half-month and not even a month! Let’s just go by years.”

“Fine,” said Lance with a pout. “After one year I will switch –“

“Thank you”

“- to celebrating only once per month.”

“Lance…”

Lance braced himself for a lecture on being ridiculous.

“It’s really good to be home.”

And Lance melted instead. Nothing felt better than having Keith come home. “Go. Get changed. Dinner’s nearly ready.”

Keith took off to shower and change while Lance returned to dinner prep. He trimmed the flowers and arranged them in a vase he found in the cupboard. He’d lost his favourite vase to the biting flower incident when it got thrown clear out the window in a moment of pure self-defence, but this one would do. He brought the vase over to the table and tried the look of it there, but he’d already perfected the table with the candles so he just didn’t know anymore…

Lance looked at the petals. Glow-in-the-dark, huh? That gave him an idea that would work perfectly for later.

****

The suit Keith wore to Shiro’s wedding was probably too formal, right? The thing was he didn’t own any nice clothes. He didn’t really need to. But Lance owned nice clothing and their sizing wasn’t far off so he put on a pair of black jeans and borrowed a button up top from his boyfriend.

Keith loved thinking of Lance that way, as his boyfriend.

Six and a half months in (apparently) and he still got that ‘pinch me, I’m dreaming’ feeling. He’d loved Lance from afar for so long. He never thought he’d actually be with him. It felt too good to be true sometimes. Especially when he walked out to see Lance pause with plates in his hands to gaze at Keith.

“Okay, you look good,” said Lance, “You can have that shirt.”

“Can’t we just both have it?” asked Keith, sitting down at the table.

“Oh, that’s right,” said Lance, swooping over to place one plate in front of Keith. “Because we live together and we share a closet.”

“Exactly,” said Keith, scooping his arm around Lance’s waist and tugging him so he dropped down into his lap.

“Hey, watch it,” protested Lance who was still holding a plate of hot food.

Keith took it out of Lance’s hand and set it by his own so Lance’s hands were free when he kissed him. Keith scored a full thirty ticks of making out before Lance remembered the food.

“After,” scolded Lance with a swat as he sat up to go sit on his end of the table.

Keith couldn’t help his compulsion to kiss Lance. He missed him so much on missions so it was worth going along with pretending six and a half months was a real milestone to celebrate if it meant having an excuse to skip out a bit early on a mission and get to come home to his boyfriend.

Keith dug in to the food, while Lance launched into a story about augurs. Here were two simultaneous benefits of dating Lance McClain (besides the fact that everything was a benefit):

1\. He’d actually become a really good cook with the time to practice. Everyone went on and on about Hunk’s cooking, but Keith preferred Lance’s. Most likely because it was made with love. Not that… not that Lance had actually told Keith he loved him…

But anyway!

2\. Lance was always ready to make the bulk of the conversation, which meant Keith was free to eat the delicious food like this dish, ropa vieja, a traditional Cuban stew Lance had served with rice, beans, and fried plantains. It was his favourite meal Lance’s mom makes and because of this Lance had deliberately learned to make it. Keith still came back from missions famished though he was making a better effort upon Lance’s request to ration the food so he ate enough to not get weak from hunger.

As Keith was finishing up his second helping he started to wonder if Lance was being chattier than usual tonight, but then… how could he tell?

“More?” asked Lance, interrupting himself when he noticed Keith putting his fork down.

“No, thanks. I’m stuffed,” said Keith.

“I hope you saved room for dessert.” Lance was already on his feet and reaching for Keith’s plate. Keith pulled the same move as before and scooped his arm around Lance’s waist and yanked him down into his lap.

“Sure did,” said Keith, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance and pulling him into a kiss.

“I get it. I’m the dessert. Haha,” sassed Lance.

“You promised me after,” teased Keith before kissing Lance’s soft lips one more time.

“Ugh fine,” sighed Lance, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. “I know you can’t resist me.”

“Nope,” agreed Keith, pecking Lance again.

“Because you love me so,” said Lance shyly.

“Yeah,” mumbled Keith, feeling that shyness pass over to him just a little bit so he occupied himself nuzzling Lance’s cheek with light kisses and avoiding eye contact. That worked until Lance shifted and pressed his forehead to Keith’s so they were eye to sparkling blue eye.

“And I love you… Keith,” said Lance all soft and sweet. Keith saw the truth of it in his eyes and let it seep into him slowly. Only letting it tug at his heartstrings in a slow realization to keep from being overwhelmed by the joy of it. Lance loved him. Lance was in love with him.

“I love you too,” said Keith, wanting to say it properly.

There it was said and Lance found himself laughing while he was kissing Keith. He was giddy and relieved at the same time. And it’s not like he thought Keith would respond to his love confession with anything other than saying it back. No, it was Lance needing to wait to feel like he could say it. He’d felt it with Keith for… so long, but he took his time saying it out loud.

He’d rushed it once. Said it immediately on a first date. Things felt pressed back in the day, but now with Keith, Lance had the luxury of taking his time. Keith was staying. He could have Keith for the rest of his days, he was sure of it. And this meant he could take steps forward with him as it felt right. Lately though, he was wanting to take more steps, maybe several at a time…

This thought occupied Lance as he adjusted his sitting position, standing long enough to swing his leg around so he was straddling Keith in the chair. He liked Keith like this. Liked his hips pinned between his own thighs and his chin tilted up, longing for Lance to close the gap and kiss him more.

Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s long hair. It was still damp from Keith’s shower so Lance took his time, raking his fingers through, finding knots and gently tugging them out.

It was Keith who grew impatient, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back and pulling him tight against his chest. Lance relented to temptation and kissed Keith again. He started with slow soft drags of his bottom lip over Keith’s before using his tongue to push open those lips and dip inside. He liked that spark of excitement he got when their tongues touched. He liked the ache as he grinded his hips against Keith and the hum of Keith’s moan in his mouth and how his boyfriend slid his hands down to grip his ass.

He marvelled once more how perfect every little sensation felt with Keith. How it simultaneously made him want to slow down, take his time and speed up so he could feel what came next.

They’d been bidding their time so far in their relationship. Letting things build slow and naturally. They had time. That was their thing. All of Lance’s future stretched out ahead filled with Keith.

Kisses and hand holding… cuddling close while they slept… Months of new touches and lingering fingertips, slowly finding their hold on each other… Making out was newer. Making out found them at random moments. Washing dishes turned into Lance pressed against the counter with the sink over-filling and forgotten. Early morning wake ups turned into limbs tangled in sheets that collected their sweat. Keith’s goodbyes turned into twenty minutes of Lance pinning him against the doorframe.

Door open…

Flies getting in…

They could really lose track of the world sometimes, but never each other. They were in it with each other. Wrapped up in each other. Completely and perfectly in love with each other.

Endings were the same though. Lance would kiss and nip and grind against Keith until he was a hot and bothered mess at which point Keith would peel Lance off of him and excuse himself. Then Keith would shut himself in the bathroom and not come back out for a while.

Lance was getting maybe all too comfortable with this routine. To the point where the other week he’d yelled after Keith, “You can use the bedroom, you know? You do live here.” Lance always used the bedroom when he was, how should he say…? ‘Taking care of himself.’

It wasn’t even Keith’s fault. Lance liked turning Keith on. Liked the flush of his cheeks, liked the press of Keith against him. He liked that power rush he got from knowing Keith desired him.

But then there was that one time…

_Lance had woken up to the first light of dawn glowing down from his skylight. He’d slept so peacefully and content with his love’s arms wrapped tightly around him. How many times had he slept like this with Keith and lied to himself that it meant nothing? He’d been so foolish._

_There was a layer of sweat soaked into the clothes that separated their skin and Keith’s hardness was pressed into Lance’s ass despite him being sound asleep._

_Lance had chuckled lightly and spun himself around in Keith’s arms. He scooted his hips back up against Keith so he could feel that press because it did things to his head and his heart. He used his thumb to stroke Keith’s cheekbone, rousing his love slowly._

_Keith had opened sleepy eyes and kissed Lance without hesitation. Inhibitions were low, limbs heavy from sleep. As they kissed they rocked their hips against each other, bringing Lance to full hardness. Their slow movements were a contrast to Lance’s racing heartbeat. The only sounds were quiet huffs of laughter and muffled moans._

_They just… moved together. Built together._

_Lance was completely blissed out and wound up at the same time. Keith moved to kissing Lance’s neck then moaned his name in a huff of hot breath on wet skin. Lance felt Keith shudder against him, shudder in his arms, felt that shudder inside of himself. It was so pretty, but sexy and it got Lance’s hips moving harder until he was losing himself against Keith and shuddering too, lights going off in his head to match the intense grip in his thighs._

_It didn’t feel like this when he was alone._

_Keith made everything better._

_After, Lance felt so happy it was like he was swimming in it. They kissed and cuddled and Lance played with Keith’s hair, twin wet stains on their boxers being ignored in the afterglow._

_“Sorry,” Keith had mumbled shyly._

_“Don’t be,” assured Lance. “It was perfect.”_

Lance’s mind drifted back to that time often. He’d be farming one minute then moments later he’d snapped back to it, his cheeks a flaming red blush. Better to think about it at night…

Keith shifted, rousing Lance from his head and his fantasies about the very person he had clamped between his legs. Keith had his hands on Lance’s hips, attempting to guide him up and off him. Yep. Right on schedule for a bathroom retreat. Only thing was, Lance didn’t want Keith to go. Or rather… go it alone.

“Wait,” said Lance, refusing to get up.

Keith felt a tiny jolt of panic. See, if he didn’t stop now well…

“It’s okay,” said Lance, soothingly brushing his hands down Keith’s shoulders then arms. “I know you’re just going to take care of yourself,” said Lance, shy, “But… I could take care of you.” So that’s what Lance looked like as a blushing mess.

But really, Keith was the exact same.

“You don’t ha-” blurted out Keith, talking before thinking. Lance cut him off with a light finger on the lips.

“We did talk about this,” said Lance.

True. Lance had brought it up at breakfast once…

_Keith had a mouthful of toast when out of the blue Lance had said, “So do you want to have sex with me?”_

_Keith choked then coughed toast crumbs across the table._

_“Okay, don’t die over it,” laughed Lance._

_“How do you ask that so casually?” snapped Keith, when his windpipe was clear._

_“Easy,” said Lance. “I practiced asking you in the mirror for about twenty minutes this morning after memorizing what to say from notes I’d written last night and then just now I blurted out the question, completely forgetting my intended wording.” Yeah, that sounded like Lance. Also, so much for casual. Lance was blushing and fidgeting like crazy. “So, uh, do you wanna have sex with me?”_

_“Can I finish breakfast first?” asked Keith._

_Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands. “No, I meant like eventually, in the future. I’m not… I’m not really ready yet myself, but I wanted to make sure sex was where we were heading.” Keith was going to respond, but now Lance was pacing, speaking again rapidly with lots of expression with his hands. “Because I know that some relationships don’t involve sex and even though you get a boner every time we makeout does not necessarily mean you want to like… do boner stuff with me. And like, that would be okay if you didn’t want to. I want to be with you either way, but I thought we should make it clear now whether sex is something that’s on the table or not because for me it’s on the table, but I’m not married to it if you don’t ever want to and - ”_

_“I want to,” said Keith so quick he surprised himself. At least he cut off the Lance rant._

_“Oh,” said Lance, suddenly getting awkward and quiet. “That’s good.” He smiled down at the counter._

_“Not yet, but… when we’re both ready.”_

Keith’s blood flow wasn’t the best to his brain, but if he was understanding Lance now, he was saying he was ready. “Are you sure?” asked Keith.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” said Lance, not meeting Keith’s eye. He took in a slow hiss of a breath. “When you’re gone especially… at night especially… I think of you.” Lance’s bright eyes flashed as they met Keith’s then quickly looked away. “And I… think of you while I… touch myself just like you do and… Damn, Keith it always feels so good when I think of you.”

Lance was blushing red from his confession and Keith’s cheeks were just as hot. He felt a tremor of excitement. Lance thinking about him when… “Wow,” murmured Keith.

“So, I was thinking,” said Lance, adjusting himself on Keith’s lap, which made Keith wince. He was just so painfully hard right now listening to Lance talk like this. “We don’t really need to go it alone anymore. We could… take care of each other’s needs.” Then Lance added at a speed and volume that did not match the mood, “Only if you think you’re ready!”

“I… want to,” said Keith, slowly. “But you know I have never done this before, right?”

“Me neither,” said Lance, cheerily, “But we’ll muddle through it together and… I really want to share my firsts with you.” Lance lifted his weight off of Keith, but instead of standing he slid down onto his knees.

Oh wow. Right… right here.

“This okay?” asked Lance as his hands crept up Keith’s thighs.

“So far so good,” said Keith. Geez he sounded dorky. Why did Lance make Keith lose all his cool?

“Okie dokie,” said Lance, always needing to out dork Keith. He was so damn cute. And now Keith knew what Lance looked like on his knees… between his legs…

Lance unbuttoned Keith’s top button on his jeans.

Lance slid down the zipper of Keith’s fly all the way down.

Lance went to tug at Keith’s jeans and… sat up and knocked his head against the edge of the table.

“Dammit,” cursed Lance, ducking down to rub the back of his head. “Way to spoil the mood, loverboy.”

Keith laughed. “It’s okay. Here.” Keith scooted his chair far back from the table and Lance walked on his knees back to the position between his legs. This time Keith aided Lance in pushing down his jeans. Every motion seemed so slow and focused. Nerves kept his breathing tight and shallow. He saw the slight tremble of Lance’s hands and knew they were in the same boat.

Lance ran a light hand over the bulge in his briefs and the shock of pleasure forced all the nervous air out of Keith’s lungs. Lance repeated this, stroking Keith through thin fabric with his long fingers. As he did this, he pushed up high onto his knees to lean into Keith. Keith responded by leaning down to kiss Lance.

“I love you,” said Lance, softly.

“I love you too,” said Keith, the words feeling more at ease this time.

It was a little embarrassing having Lance pull out Keith’s dick, still stroking it with light fingers though this time on bare skin. At the same time though, it felt right. He trusted Lance and more than that he craved Lance. He’d imagined many times Lance taking his cock into his grip and licking it from base to tip. Lance was just bringing his fantasies to life.

Keith shuddered as Lance twisted his tongue around the tip of his cock. It was better than he’d imagined. He couldn’t have pictured the wetness of it or the coolness as the air hit the spit. Lance wasn’t looking up, too focused on his work and that made things a bit easier for Keith. He could just watch the show as Lance used his tongue to explore his dick.

When Lance’s hand started to stroke, using that spit as lube, Keith turned to putty.

When Lance’s mouth sealed around the head of Keith’s cock, he was gone.

When Lance’s lips travelled downwards, Keith just outright died.

“Ah Lance,” moaned Keith, his head dropping back. He wanted to watch Lance work, but he’d lost muscle control.

“Like it?” teased Lance. Oh my gawd – Lance’s teasing voice!

“You know it,” said Keith, his voice even raspier than usual.

Lance had no smart response, as his mouth was busy bobbing on the top of Keith’s dick. How was he immediately good at this? Lance is usually a disaster at new things. But then… not like Keith had anything to compare it to.

Lance had a hand stroking the base while he sucked on the tip. His mouth so incredible. Without meaning to Keith found himself tipping up his hips, wanting to press further into the warmth and the wet. Then Lance’s mouth was gone.

“Eager much?” teased Lance, pushing Keith’s hip back down. “I’m warming up, okay?” Keith lifted his head up to give Lance an understanding nod. He wanted to be a good boy… he really did… “You’re big and I can’t take you all right away.”

Keith blushed at those words. Lance might’ve just been stating fact, but damn it sounded dirty.

Lance kept stroking him while he spoke then went back to bobbing just at the tip. This time was better. This time Keith was watching him do it. Lance’s eyes flicked up, meeting Keith’s. Keith would’ve blushed from the attention if his skin hadn’t already been burning. Lance looked so intense like this.

Determination in his eye, Keith’s cock in his mouth…

Keith gasped. He’d nearly cum right there. Too soon. He didn’t want this to end so quickly.

Then he saw that flash in Lance’s eye. Like a bit of excitement. Oh no… Lance was going to turn this into a competition, wasn’t he? Keith tried to hold off which meant Lance was going to do whatever it took to make him cum.

Lance’s bobs took Keith deeper and deeper. Keith bit his lip. He was used to his own hand. He was used to being in control. Losing that control to Lance was exhilarating. It was adrenaline mixed with pleasure. Keith wanted to keep himself from tipping over but the build was so great.

Lance paused, holding Keith in his mouth and massaged his cock with his tongue. Damn, Lance was good with his tongue. He knew that from making out with him.

“So good,” murmured Keith.

There was a smile in those blue, watery eyes. Lance loved being good at something. He took Keith in further, sealing his lips tight and sucking Keith’s cock in until he bumped against Lance’s throat. Lance choked and dropped off a bit, but didn’t stop.

He was relentless and motivated. Keith gripped the edge of the chair and just held on. As Lance increased his pace Keith reached one hand around Lance’s head and twisted his fingers in his hair. Lance hummed like he liked it and that just pushed Keith right to the edge.

He tried not to push against Lance’s head, but just a little pressure let Lance understand he was close. Lance got a bit excited and went too deep again. He choked and recovered, switching back to stroking the base and only bobbing on the top half.

When Keith started to cum he did push up his hips, but Lance moved with him, pulling back enough to let Keith fuck into his mouth without hitting his throat.

Lance’s mouth felt so good and it was all Keith could think about as he came. His moan was gibberish. His orgasm so intense. When he was able to relax his head collapsed against the back of the chair then he whipped up his head right back up as he realized he’d just unloaded into Lance’s mouth without warning.

Would he be grossed out?

He needn’t have worried as Lance was just brushing his mouth with the back of his hand. He laughed and said, “Okay, so that’s what that’s like.”

“Did you swallow?” asked Keith, sounding way too urgent.

Lance flushed. “Was that wrong?”

“No, I… it’s actually really sexy.”

“Good,” said Lance with a smile. He picked himself up on shaky legs then made a big show of collapsing into Keith’s lap. “Allow me,” said Lance, tucking Keith away from him.

“Wow,” said Keith pulling Lance close so their foreheads touched. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“Yep. Nailed it my first time,” said Lance with a grin.

“Well, I mean, you hit your head at the start, but you made a comeback.”

“Keeeeeith,” whined Lance, “Why are you mocking me when I just gave you the best orgasm of your life?”

Keith chuckled. “Probably because I don’t know how to be grateful without sounding awkward so I’ll just mock you instead.”

Lance’s pout was over the top adorable. “Say nice things about me. Do it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re amazing and perfect and I love you.”

“Awww,” said Lance with a blush. “Too much.”

“Okay, well I can’t win,” laughed Keith. “Thank you,” he said simply.

“You’re welcome,” said Lance who pecked Keith. That peck quickly turned into more kissing until Lance abruptly stood up and said, “C’mon.”

“Uh? Where?”

“That was just part one,” said Lance, “Let’s go do more sex things. I think we’ll be good at all of them.”

M-more?

Lance pulled Keith to standing and noticed that shell shocked look on his face. The guy could face down a hundred Galra soldiers and not blink an eye, but the suggestion of more sex with Lance and he looked spooked. Then again, maybe his blood just wasn’t back in his head yet.

Here Lance had thought he’d properly set the groundwork and the mood to relax Keith and oh wait…

Lance let go of Keith’s hand and walked to blow out the candles on the table. The windows had just grown dark after the sunset, which meant it was perfect timing.

“Look,” said Lance, gesturing to the ground to show the pathway of glow-in-the-dark petals he’d spread on the ground while Keith was showering.

“Wait,” said Keith, “Are those from the flowers I gave you?”

“Yeah.”

“…. So you pulled apart my gift and threw it on the floor?”

“No, I … well yes, but they’re flowers. It’s romantic.”

“You killed them.”

“I… they were cut flowers. They were going to die anyway.”

“They were sentient,” said Keith.

“WHAT?!” cried Lance. “How could they – why would you give me -?” That’s when he saw the small smirk on Keith’s lips in the dim glow of the flowers. “Annnnnd you’re messing with me.”

“Couldn’t help myself,” chuckled Keith. “Crazy how I didn’t notice the petals on the ground before.”

“Because the lighting wasn’t right yet,” said Lance. He took Keith’s hands in his own and pulled him along down the hall to the bedroom, following the pathway of petals. He opened the door to the dark room to reveal the petals glowing on top of their bed.

“I definitely didn’t notice that while I was changing,” said Keith.

“Of course you didn’t.” Lance leaned in to give Keith a smooch. Keith responded by pulling Lance tight up against him and kissing him more. Lance had been nervous leading up to tonight (he still was,) but so far it was going perfectly. He was a total badass at giving blowjobs and knowing Keith wanted him that way was exhilarating.

He thought this as things heated up and having any space between them at all felt like death. Lance was hard and achy. He’d known he’d wanted Keith, but the further they went together the more he was certain he needed Keith.

Lance hiked up a knee and hooked it around Keith’s hip, giving himself that leverage to grind against him and let him know how badly he needed him.

Keith hummed and laughed awkwardly into Lance’s mouth before gripping behind his knee and hoisted Lance up so he was wrapped around Keith’s waist. Oh, this was… this was good. This was a new side of Keith and he was super into it.

He was maybe smiling a bit too much because Keith noticed Lance wasn’t kissing him back properly and pulled back an inch to say, “What?”

“I’m just so excited to have sex with you,” blurted out Lance.

“Pfft,” scoffed Keith. “Dork.” Then he walked them over to the bed and let them fall onto it.

Lance’s back hit the bed, causing the glow-in-the-dark petals to bounce up around him and illuminate Keith as he dropped himself over top of Lance, stopping himself with his arms to hover over him. Damn, Keith was beautiful.

Lance was giving himself whiplash bouncing between feeling so in love and then feeling so horny and then back to love. It was amazing that Keith Kogane could do all these things to him. He wished he knew how to express all these things bubbling up inside of him, but what came out was, “I really love you, Keith. Like so much.”

“I know, Lance,” said Keith, his face softening, “I really love you too.”

Keith leaned down, letting his body weight drop on Lance. This time he kissed him slowly and tenderly, moving just a bit on top of him to create friction. He could feel Keith hard and pressed into him as their kissing deepened. Lit by the soft glow of the petals, Lance wondered if this was heaven. He’d forgotten he had a specific goal in mind. It was so easy to get wrapped up with each new sensation as it came because everything with Keith felt so good.

Fingers intertwined and pushed Lance’s arms up above his head. Lance let out a soft moan. He was really into Keith holding him down. Unfortunately, the result of this moan was Keith pulling back just a bit.

“You have to tell me how you want me,” said Keith quietly with the rumble of his naturally croaky voice. Holy quiznak Keith’s voice was sexy. It was always kinda sexy, but in this context… Lance’s cheeks were burning hot.

“Keeeeith,” whined Lance. “Did you actually have to word it like that? You’re too hot sometimes. I almost came from the sound of your voice.”

“Really?” asked Keith, sounding sceptical.

“Practically,” said Lance with a shrug. “But as far as what I want, uh…” Oof embarrassing. Okay, Lance, if you never tell Keith what you want, you’re never going to get it. “I was hoping I could bottom.” He explained this slowly, his voice getting higher in register as the embarrassment took hold. He paused for Keiths’ reaction. Keith just looked confused. Oh no!

“But,” said Keith, speaking slowly as well. “You’re already on the bottom…”

That beautiful son of a bitch… Lance could strangle him sometimes.

“No, it’s not literal,” said Lance, raising himself up on his elbows. “It’s just innuendo for… well, to put it directly, I’m asking you to put your dick in my ass. But I’m wording it nicely, which is to say you’d be topping I’d be bottoming.”

“Oh,” said Keith, his confused face slowly morphing to that of embarrassment in the glow of the petals. “That’s… what you really want?" 

“Yeah,” said Lance, “I mean when I picture us I, uh… w-what do you picture?”

Keith let his weight drop down to his hip, twisting so he was now on the bed facing Lance. Lance rolled to his side so he could face Keith, but Keith wasn’t doing the whole ‘eye contact thing.’ Instead he bent and nuzzled his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. “I guess I picture… well, what you suggest sounds… nice. I’ve maybe thought of that.”

This was so awkward, but why would they be embarrassed if they both wanted the same thing? Realizing that made Lance really happy.

“I don’t know what to do though,” admitted Keith.

“That’s okay,” said Lance, sitting up. “I do know what to do.”

Keith squinted as Lance suddenly turned to the bedside table. He opened up the side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Okay, yes Keith knew they needed that much. Lance set that down and next pulled out a notebook and flipped it open.

“You… have notes?” asked Keith, hearing the squeak in his own voice.

“Notes and a diagram,” said Lance.

Keith sat himself up and scooted himself to where he could look over Lance’s shoulder. He had the process written out step by step with some additional notes underneath next to a drawing that made Keith blush again. He was prepared and that was impressive… especially because it was Lance who always seemed to fly by the seat of his pants.

“You’re really…. ready,” said Keith.

“Told you I was ready.”

“Yeah, but I mean like you did your research. You like, find a good website or something?”

“Well,” said Lance in that dramatic tone that usually meant there was a story coming. “I did try searching the internet to start and ended up self-diagnosing myself with three different diseases, getting pre-approved for auto-insurance, and taking a quiz titled Which Voltron Defenders of the Universe Character Are You? I got Pidge. So when the internet wouldn’t give me a straight answer, or rather a queer answer, I remembered I have the perfect in person resource who knows all about the man sex so I contacted Shiro.”

Oh no…

“And we sat down and had lunch together.”

Oh no. Oh no…

“And he walked me through everything.”

“No, no, no,” muttered Keith.

“What?”

“You asked Shiro?!” groaned Keith. “My Shiro?!”

“Your Shiro…? Well, he’s everyone’s Shiro… Or he’s Curtis’s Shiro. I’m a bit fuzzy on the Shiro ownership.”

“So like, Shiro knows we were planning to…?” Gah. Keith couldn’t even finish the thought.

“Chill. So he knows the details of what we’re going to do. It’s not like I told him a specific day,” said Lance then he paused, “Okay, I maybe mentioned our six and a half month anniversary… But if you don’t remember our anniversaries, what are the odds Shiro does, amirite?”

“Half months are not anniversaries!” snapped Keith then he buried his face in his hands.

“Okay,” said Lance putting down the notebook. “Let’s pump the breaks on this. Is it a big deal that I talked to Shiro?” Lance’s voice was soft, like he was concerned. “He was cool about it, not judgemental, just really encouraging.”

“Yep. That’s Shiro,” mumbled Keith into his hands.

“And we’re… adults. Who have frankly really waited for this whole sex thing and I think we’re due to just enjoy each other… physically, but if this is the place to stop tonight then that’s fine. We have time. You waited for me and I can wait for you too.”

Keith let his hands drop. He was freaking out over a detail and he was ignoring what was important, which was how incredible Lance was being. The planning and the care he put in meant a lot to Keith and this was something he really wanted to share with Lance. Even if it was a bit awkward.

“It’s okay,” admitted Keith. “I’m glad you’re on top of this.”

“Oh no, Keith,” said Lance with a wag of his finger. “It is you who will be on top.” Then he flopped back onto his back and began working at the button on his fly. Such a dork. Keith’s dork though.

“Hold on,” said Keith, kicking off his own shoes then twisting to hover over Lance once more. “Let’s do this a bit sexier.”

Lance flipped his eyes to his notebook. He tilted it up to read it.

“Are you seriously checking to see if sexy undressing is on that list?”

“Noooo,” said Lance, shly, “I’m just making sure there’s nothing in here saying we can’t.”

“Okay,” said Keith, yanking the notebook away and tossing it to the side as he stood up.

“Wait! I’m not off book yet!”

“We can handle this part without Shiro’s input. Just come up here with me.” Keith held out his hands towards him. Lance accepted and let Keith pull him back up to standing.

Preparedness was good and all. Keith was glad Lance was a boy scout in that aspect, but Keith wanted to feel grounded and Lance’s focus could do that for him. As their lips met and Lance’s hands slid onto his hips, Keith felt stable again.

They weren’t doing this to check off steps on a list. This was about them connecting on every level they could. Because this was their love and this is what they wanted to experience together.

Keith slid his hands down to untuck Lance’s shirt. Then he moved to the front, still peppering Lance’s face with kisses as he went about unbuttoning it for him.

“That’s not how you do it,” said Lance, “Watch.” Then he grabbed hold of Keith’s shirt and ripped it open. Keith listened as he heard buttons scatter onto the floor.

“My shirt!” groaned Keith.

“No, my shirt,” countered Lance.

“You said I could have it.”

“I think we decided to share it,” said Lance, then he waved his hands between them. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll sew the buttons back on later.” 

Lance stepped back up to Keith and kissed him again, drawing his boyfriend’s attention back from the buttons he (lets face it) likely wasn’t going to find again. He slid his fingers under Keith’s shirt and slid it down Keith’s shoulders and oh wow - there were Keith’s biceps and they were so hot. Everything about Keith was so hot and it was really getting distracting lately.

Then Keith’s shirt was gone and the boy went back to unbuttoning Lance’s shirt the proper way. When it was open he mimicked Lance’s same move and slid his hands under to push it off Lance’s shoulders.

When his shirt joined Keith’s on the floor, Lance stepped closer, closing that gap of air to press his chest to Keith’s. He kissed him lightly on the lips then moved to kiss his neck, feeling that skin on skin contact that felt oh so good. Pressed against him like this he could feel Keith’s heart pounding. And when he rocked his hips against Keith he could feel he was hard again.

Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth and let his exhale warm the mark he’d left on Keith’s porcelain neck. Just feeling Keith’s excitement meant he couldn’t resist sliding a hand down between them and stroking Keith again through his jeans.

“Lance,” whispered Keith, not to get his attention just to say it, invoke it, appreciate him.

“This one’s for me,” said Lance, slyly, stroking lightly.

“They’re all for you,” admitted Keith with an embarrassed chuckle. Could he even remember a time when he’d gotten aroused without Lance for inspiration? Lance had been his fantasy for as far back as his memory stretched.

“I meant this is the one I get to have inside me.”

Keith’s heart fluttered because it was sexy yes, but so sweet the way Lance thought of them coming together. He ached for him in so many ways.

“I want you so badly,” said Keith, the words escaping his mouth.

“Keith,” hummed Lance, his free hand slipping behind Keith’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “I feel the same.”

Keith felt another starburst of love and ache and want, shaped just like the scar on Lance’s back that he traced light fingers over. He slid a hand around the front to squeeze in between them and stroke Lance’s hardness through his pants.

He loved the feeling of Lance hard. Love the press of it, loved the way Lance would grind against him. He’d never touched it before though, never palmed it with slow heavy strokes and elicited moans from Lance’s lips into his ear.

That reaction though.

That sent tingles down Keith’s spine.

More.

He wanted more like that from Lance.

Another hand between them. Shaky fingers undid Lance’s fly. Nerves didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but giving Lance more. Giving him exactly what he wanted from Keith.

Too impatient for layers, Keith hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Lance’s pants and underwear. He tugged them down together as far as need be until gravity did the rest. Then he ran his hands back up to give Lance’s bare ass a squeeze. He luxuriated in each little noise he got from Lance in reaction to every touch. 

Getting to caress Lance naked was one thing, but listening to the soundtrack of Lance’s pleasure noises made Keith feel dizzy and happy in the best kind of way.

Keith stepped back just enough to slip and hand between them and take hold of Lance’s smooth, hard cock. Perfect. Just like Lance. And beautiful and responsive just the same. Lance was leaking precum so Keith slicked it down and used that as lube as he stroked him.

Lance moaned a little louder this time and Keith had to slip a hand up behind Lance’s waist as he felt him teeter, knees weakening.

“You’re sensitive,” said Keith quietly, his tone a tease.

“You could say that again,” replied Lance, his voice so small and sexy. With Keith’s strong arm holding him Lance began to move himself against Keith’s hand. “Didn’t know… it could feel this good…”

Keith wasn’t even doing much, but he knew from earlier how much of a difference it made when it wasn’t your own hand, when it wasn’t your imagination playing out scenarios.

“C’mon,” said Keith, leading Lance back until the back of his knees knocked against the bed. Lance was so pliable now, allowing Keith to lower him onto his back.

Keith stayed standing, hovering over Lance with a hand to prop himself there. He took a moment, just a moment, admiring Lance’s beauty in the glow of those flower petals. A neon blue light, matched with Lance’s glowing Altean marks. Captivated by them, Keith stroked a thumb over Lance’s cheekbones. Lance blinked then his eyes flicked to the side, trying to look at something that the curve of his face kept from view, but he seemed to understand.

“I’m glowing, aren’t I?” asked Lance, instinctively covering his face. What a time for this…

“Don’t,” said Keith, gently tugging Lance’s hands off his face. “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

“But,” said Lance, hesitance swirling in his gut. “I don’t want to…” remind you of Allura right now… “I don’t want you to feel…” hurt that I was with her before you.

“I love every part of you, Lance,” said Keith. “Your marks remind me of nothing but you.”

Lance released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. There was this little prick of fear that remained that Keith would always resent him for not choosing him first. He’d resolved to never speak of it… so naturally he brought it up regularly.

Keith laughed lightly, seeming to recognize that familiar nervous look on Lance’s.

“Our story’s ours, okay?” said Keith, saying what he said every time. “How could I resent something that makes me so perfectly happy?” Those words worked their magic, warming Lance from the inside out. Yet Keith wasn’t finished. “And you’re beautiful to look at. In any lighting.”

Keith lowered himself to his forearms and kissed Lance right on the cheekbone. Lance wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him tight against his chest, welcoming Keith’s weight on top of him.

“Keeeeeeith,” whined Lance. “Why are you so perfect?”

“I’m not,” laughed Keith. “Just… perfect for you. I hope.”

“You are! Absolutely you are.” Lance pinched Keith’s chin and turned his head to the side so he could plant his own kiss on the scar on Keith’s cheek, the one he teased all the time made Keith look more Galra.

Hey… they kinda matched in a Galra-Altean forbidden love kinda way. 

Then Lance wanted to… he shouldn’t but… Lance went ahead and licked along the scar causing Keith to giggle which was so cute. When Keith tried to pull back, Lance locked his arms around his neck and held him in place as he sucked an open mouth kiss on the same spot.

“Stop,” grunted Keith, pulling back off Lance. “Don’t kill the mood,” he scolded.

“Like you don’t find my weirdness sexy.”

The corner of Keith’s mouth turned up in a lopsided smirk. Then he leaned back down to kiss Lance lightly on the lips before moving down to kiss his neck.

Mmm. Yes good.

The kisses trailed lower, causing Lance’s chest to heave as he drew in a deep breath. Then Keith moved to his nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Lance’s back arched as he let out a moan. He did not know he was sensitive there and had not braced for it.

Keith was departing on an ego trip fuelled by the little reactions he could draw out of Lance just with touches and kisses. He moved to suck Lance’s other nipple and got a muted but similar reaction.

He was grinning and it made mouth work a bit more of a challenge, but he went on trailing his kiss down across Lance’s navel, lowering himself to his knees. He kissed whatever he saw and soon what he saw was Lance’s cock, laying hard on his stomach. So he kissed the tip and trailed kiss down to the base and the balls, feeling a rush of excitement over experiencing Lance in this way.

He couldn’t resist a lick back up Lance’s length only to cause his boyfriend to squirm and whine.

“It’s too much, Keith. I’m trying to be patient, but - ah -” he was cut off by Keith sucking just the tip into his mouth, but then he continued. “I want you every way, but right now please I’ll cum too quick and I want you inside me.”

Heavy lids fell closed because it was just so much hearing Lance say this. Keith was torn between wanting to explore Lance’s body, take his time, and wanting to give in to his need to satisfy his and Lance’s desires. 

The latter won out as Keith spread open Lance’s legs. He hesitated. Wait…

Keith reached for the notebook he’d discarded on the floor. He picked it up and held it close to his eyes, trying to squint in the dark of the room.

“I need -” began Keith, but before he could finish the thought Lance was holding the bottle of lube in his face. “Oh, thanks.”

“Do you want me to stretch myself?” asked Lance.

“No, I will,” said Keith, pouring a bit of lube on his fingers and rubbing it between the tips. It had a nice glide to it.

“You sure? Because I’ve been, uh, practicing.”

“Practicing?” asked Keith, the word catching his interest. He didn’t really need to ask follow-up questions because it was Lance and if he gave him a topic, Lance would just talk on his own. Case in point…

“Just, uh, stretching myself with my fingers and then when I couldn’t reach as far as I wanted I kinda maybe got a toy to practice with…” Then Lance added, too loud and too fast, “I have a lot of time on my hands when you’re gone!”

Lance was covering his face again.

“That’s really cute,” said Keith, wanting to relieve Lance’s embarrassment.

“Really?”

“Yeah and kinda hot too,” admitted Keith, taking on a bit of that embarrassment. He rubbed a bit more lube onto his fingers then guided Lance’s legs over his shoulders. He teased fingers across Lance’s entrance and Lance hummed his approval.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” said Lance, his voice now breathy. “I got myself all ready for you earlier.”

“Yeah?” Keith pushed one finger inside. Feeling little resistance, he pushed in a second. “You did, didn’t you? Fucked your fingers and thought of me?”

“It was just prep,” said Lance, defensively.

Keith chuckled and focused on his work, dipping his fingers in and out. Lance felt so warm and slicked up with lube. Thinking about having his dick in there just made Keith aware again of how damn tight his jeans were. With his free hand he worked at the button and zipper while continuing to finger Lance with the other, drawing soft little mews out of him.

“Scissor your fingers to help stretch,” directed Lance, “I shouldn’t need much.”

Lance did feel like he was opening up to him easily and Keith could certainly imagine fitting himself in there.

“Is this good?” Keith asked, a bit of urgency entering his voice. The wait was starting to kill him.

“Yes,” said Lance and before he was even done the word, Keith was pushing up so he could take off his pants and underwear and get his dumb socks off because he really needed this right now.

Lance scooted back on the bed to a diagonal and Keith kinda realized he hadn’t thought about positions, but his anxiety was surprisingly quiet and some kind of euphoria was telling him he could take Lance any way he wanted. That he would just know instinctively what to do.

Two hands and a knee on the bed and he was stopped by Lance pushing up to pull him into a hungry kiss. He got lost of a second, just kissing Lance like that. But then Lance was leaning back and pulling Keith down with him.

Keith broke off the kiss and pushed up fully onto his knees. He looked around and found the lube by the glow of the flower petals. He poured more into his palm then smoothed it over his cock.

Wow. Okay, so sensitive. If he had no impulse control he would’ve just get stroking until he came, but then…

Lance was laid out before him, naked and stunning and Keith was diving forward again because yes, this was what he wanted. He wanted Lance. He wanted to be inside of and all over Lance.

A quick shuffle to find their positioning had Lance on his back with bent and wide open legs. Keith kneeled between those legs then hooked his hands under them so he could tip them into the air and hike up Lance’s hips.

“Oof. Rough. I like it,” said Lance.

Was Keith being rough? Maybe just careless. He was so needy right now. He lined his cock up with Lance’s entrance and used it to tease it, rubbing it with the tip.

“Oh wow,” huffed Lance.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Keith.

“Oh my god, Keith,” laughed Lance. “Yes!”

But Lance wasn’t laughing when Keith pushed against him. Not when that bit of resistance relented and Keith pushed in the head and paused there. “Okay?” he asked, voice strained, holding himself back.

“Yes, keep going,” urged Lance, his voice a deep rumble Keith had never heard before.

Keith sunk in a couple inches more, feeling a head rush as he fought his instincts again and paused to check in.

“Keith, it feels so good,” moaned Lance.

“Should I put the rest in?” asked Keith, feeling a little more confident.

Lance’s head rose off the bed. “That’s not all of it?!”

Keith laughed at his surprise.

“I greatly underestimated you when I went toy shopping. Oh my god, yes I want it. Just slow, okay?”

“Okay,” agreed Keith, heat in his cheeks and his groin. “I can stop at any point.” He pushed in further, watching Lance’s face to check for signs of pain. It went in smooth and a moment later he bottomed out.

“Wow,” said Lance, “fuck that feels so good.”

In his relief Keith allowed his attention to be drawn by the blooming pleasure in his gut. Lance was so warm and snug around him. 

“I wanna move in you,” said Keith. It was the natural next step (check list confirmed,) but it felt like the confession of a deepest desire.

Lance nodded his agreement. Keith pulled back slowly, the pleasure of it causing him to draw in breath sharply. Before he could slip out he pushed his way back into Lance, filling him back up. He was buried in Lance’s ass again. This was amazing.

Keith kept up with a slow roll of his hips, following what his body wanted and watching the little reactions on Lance’s face. He was so open and lovely, getting riled up by Keith’s cock. Keith dove down to kiss him, letting his open knees keep Lance’s legs propped up. He kissed Lance, moaning into his mouth as Lance did the same right back.

He was so glad Lance had made him cum once already because if he hadn’t he couldn’t have been able to last like this. Not when he was pushing into Lance, feeling him grip him tight while his moans were in his mouth.

Keith tried to pull back up to kneeling, but Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and wouldn’t let him go. He wasn’t done kissing him. Didn’t want an inch between him and the man who’s dick was filling him up so good. 

When he was sure Keith was staying put he ran his hands down Keith’s back, travelling until he gripped his ass and helped encourage him to move a little quick, fuck into him a little harder because Lance could take it. Wanted it all as intense as possible.

“Will you slow it down,” teased Keith, pulling back just a bit. He took Lance’s wrists in his hands and pushed them up over his head and pinned them there. Yeah, that was even better. Keith must’ve seen a look cross Lance’s face before he added, “Oh, I see what that rough comment was about earlier.”

Lance tried to correct his face, but Keith had begun snapping his hips like this and oh that was too good to hide.

“This how you like it, sweetheart?” teased Keith, dropping his head to kiss Lance’s neck and not bothering to shield him from his teeth.

“Uh huh,” moaned Lance because like hell he was going to hide anything when Keith made him feel this good.

“I wanna make you cum,” mumbled Keith into Lance’s neck because he’d also figured out the dirty talk thing.

Lance moaned and arched because this was oh so much all at the same time. 

“I wanna cum too,” whispered Keith, moving his mouth to Lance’s ear. “Can I cum in you?”

“Yesss,” hissed Lance, practically panting because damn the dirty talk was good and so was the idea of Keith cumming in his ass. 

Keith kissed his lips again, getting captivated for several seconds with making out. Then he pressed himself back onto his heels. He had a wider range from this angle. He could pull himself all way back and snap himself back into Lance from this angle. Better yet he could watch Lance’s expression every time he did that. 

Lance kept his hands up above his head as if Keith was still holding him down like that. That it meant Lance’s upper body was stretched out so lovely before Keith. ‘More of Lance to love.’ As if Keith’s heart wasn’t already stuffed full.

Keith reached down to take Lance’s cock as he moved. If Lance had been leaking before, he was downright dripping now. But it made him nice and lubed as Keith stroked him, moving in time with his own hips.

Lance arched his back, just losing it with all these sensations at once. Keith knew he’d make Lance cum first because he hadn’t yet. He was so excited to see it. His own heat pooled, but he was waiting, wanting to see Lance come undone.

“Cum for me, baby,” said Keith, pumping his hand and snapping his hips. “I wanna watch you.”

Lance moaned, but his face still held that tension. He was building. Watching Keith with squinted eyes.

“Make it big for me,” Keith begged.

Lance gripped tight around Keith, shocking him with the intensity of the sudden increase in pleasure. Lance was cumming and Keith wouldn’t be so far off. Keith moved with his him and kept jerking Lance off while his back arched to press more into Keith and he mumbled something distinguishable in Spanish.

Lance came on his chest and Keith was just as gone a moment later. Lance looked so beautiful cumming, cumming for Keith, for him. And he felt so hot and tight around him. Keith was moving so quick and the heat rushing through him. 

“Cum in me yes,” moaned Lance.

It was so good. So good cumming into Lance’s ass and he kept thinking this over and over as his orgasm gripped him.

“Oh Lance,” moaned Keith, feeling all that grip start to loosen from his body and suddenly he was so weak and tired, but so damn happy.

He dropped himself down, letting his arms catch himself so he didn’t full put his whole weight on Lance.

He was still inside Lance.

Lance wrapped his arms and his legs tightly around Keith and kissed him. Both of them sweaty and too hot, but not wanting to do anything but touch.

“That was…,” began Lance, having trouble forming words, (but hey he always had to say something,) “Wow - thank you.”

Keith snorted out a laugh that rumbled against Lance’s chest. “You’re thanking me?”

“Well, I don’t know what to say in this situation! I’ve never been deflowered before!”

“Deflowered?” repeated Keith, working himself up into a laugh now.

“Look, I just felt like I should say something. If you’re so smooth then you say something.”

Keith leaned down to give Lance a chaste kiss on his lips then he said, “Best anniversary ever.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “So you admit it was a real anniversary!”

Keith laughed hard, rolling to his side and slipping out of Lance. “Oh, do we -?”

“Wipes are in the side table,” said Lance automatically.

“You are prepared,” said Keith, rolling all the way over to pull them out.

“Don’t hog ’em,” warned Lance. They took a moment to wipe up then pushed down the covers, scattering petals everywhere, and climbed underneath to cuddle.

Lance was right about not knowing what to say, but then Keith didn’t really feel he had to. He felt so content and drowsy and he was happy to just lay his head on Lance’s chest while his boyfriend teased at tangles in his hair while raking his fingertips through it.

“So you liked it?” asked Lance making Keith laugh again. Of course Lance had to check in.

“I loved it. It was perfect. Best dessert I’ve ever had.”

“The dessert!” said Lance, sitting upright and knocking Keith to the side. “I completely forgot!”

“Wait, dessert was a real thing?” asked Keith, but Lance was already throwing back the covers and clamouring over Keith. And then he was out of bed and running out of the room ass naked.

Keith didn’t understand the urgency. Was it in the oven or something? Keith was too tired to be concerned so he cuddled back down under the covers. He found himself missing Lance even though he could hear him being noisy and clumsy in the kitchen. What was he doing in there?

A minute later Lance was waltzing back in the room brandishing fancy little glass bowls and spoons. Oh, he was bringing dessert to Keith, that’s what he was doing.

“You didn’t have -” said Keith, already sitting up in preparation.

Lance cut him off with a wave and a tisking sound. “It’s already made so we might as well eat it. Plus, you look cozy.”

“I am,” agreed Keith, accepting the dish and a spoon. “Thanks.”

It was too dark in the bedroom to make out what it was, but Keith dug in just the same as Lance settled back in beside him.

“Don’t tell mom I’m eating in bed.”

“I won’t. Mmm,” said Keith, realizing on the first bite it was flan with caramel sauce. “That’s so good.”

“Keeeeeith,” whined Lance, his voice hitting that high-pitched tone reserved for when Lance both really liked and really hated whatever Keith had just done. “That sounds exactly how you did during sex - how cool is it that I know your sex noises now? - are you enjoying that flan as much as you enjoyed me? Or worse, more? Tell me the truth. I can take it! Just… maybe lie a little if you think it’ll hurt my feelings because you know -”

Keith cut Lance off while kissing him with sticky caramel lips. “I could never enjoy anything more than you, okay?”

“Now you’re being too sweet,” whined Lance.

“I can never win with you,” sighed Keith, but then he laughed.

“Lies. You hit the jackpot with me.”

Keith snorted. Only Lance was allowed to be cheesy apparently. “Eat your dessert, love,” he said, grateful he could just call Lance that now.

Keith ate every last bite with great satisfaction. Sex, dessert, bed, Lance… it was all amazing.

He set their dishes to the side table and hunkered down to cuddle in their spot below the skylight. As they looked up at the stars Keith counted his own lucky stars that he was here now. After all those years of waiting for Lance, knowing he couldn’t move on when the person he fit with perfectly was right there in front of him. He couldn’t regret the time it took for Lance to realize it too because it led him to this moment and nothing in his life so far could compare to this.

“I love you,” said Keith as he kissed Lance’s temple.

“I love you too,” said Lance, his tone sleepy. Logically the conversation would be over, however it was Lance and so. “Man, I don’t even know what’s better getting to say ‘I love you’ now or getting to have sex with you.”

“You don’t have to decide,” said Keith, “we’re going to do a lot more of both.”

“One more than the other obviously,” said Lance then he added, “but the ‘I love you’s’ will be a close second.”

“Lance,” laughed Keith, tugging him tighter against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to hit "previous work" to read the fluffy fic this one was based on!
> 
> In the mood for some Teen rated fluff? Try on these green socks: [They Were Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972021)  
Want more post-canon smut? Look no further: [Save a Lion, Ride a Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466707/chapters/41132810)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef) if you are so inclined.
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


End file.
